At Worlds End
This Story is Part 2 of The Truth of the Kraken Squid For the last part Click The Truth of the Kraken sqiud Characters. Rex Weathers. Pluem. The Paw Patrol. The Siam Patrol. Katie. Captain Turbot. Denton and his Crew. Siam Summer Cat (good) Summer Cat (Bad) Story It was 10 days after the Kraken's Death and the gang were no longer in Adventure Bay. They were all in the middle of nowhere aboard Captain Turbot's boat. Katie was leading them all to the End of the Earth! Katie: Shouldn't be far now guys. Pluem: Good. Adventure Bay just won't be the same without Rex! Chase: Your right. Marshall: Hey guys! Look up ahead! Rocky: Oh Man! Ahead of them was what they were looking for! The End of the Earth! It was a giant waterfall leading to the Land of the Dead! Where Rex was! Pluem: So we have to go down there Katie? Katie: Yip. Just hold on and we'll be fine. Rubble: But are we going to die?! Katie: No! We are just going to be like travelling to another country. We will be going down the fall and travel to the Land of the Dead! Skye: Thank goodness! I don't want to die! Katie: Hold on everyone! We are going down! At the same time the boat began to go faster towards the waterfall! Soon they tipped over and fell down the fall! They were falling really fast threw the Earths travelling hole! But after a few moments, they all could see nothing but water and also a black coloured ship! It wasn't hard to know what it was. It was the Pearl! The Black Pearl! Pluem: There! They all fell onto the top deck of the ship and groaned! Katie: Well. We made it. Wait. What's that sound? Everyone could here an Organ being played in the Cabin of the ship! Pluem: It's coming from the cabin. They all quietly walked up to the door of the cabin and slowly opened it. The got a huge surprise! Ryder: It's Rex. Rex was there on a stool playing his organ. Pluem: I didn't know he played the organ. Just then Rex stopped and got up! He had heard Pluem! Chase: It's Rex! Rubble: His life's restored! Pluem: Rex! Rex: Master Pluem! I want to know your actions! Pluem: Rex? Rex: There has been a weird and unwanted thing happened to my vessel! Why?! Why is that?! Pluem: Rex your.... Your in the Land of the Dead sir. Rex looked around a bit. Rex: I know that. I know where I am! And don't think I don't! Ryder: Rex Weathers. Rex: Ah Ryder! Been to long hasn't it? Ryder: 10 minutes without you is long. Rex: Yeah. Then Rex saw Katie. Rex: Katie. Out and about. And what brings you to this place? Chase: He thinks we are just ghosts. Rex: Chase tell me something. You need my help to be like or just with the town. Anyone of them. Chase: No. Rex: Then you can't be here. So your not. Skye: Rex! This is real. We're here. Rex stopped and went back to Pluem. Rex: The Land of the Dead you say. Pluem: Aye. Skye: We came to rescue you. Rex: Have you now. That's very kind of you. But I have a ship and you have just a boat and I not sure if i'm in the mood. Chase: Rex! Adventure Bay is falling apart without you. Skye: Things are now unsafe. Rex: How about leaving me alone because everythings gone apart. Pluem: Aye Rex the world need's you back now! Chase: And you need a crew. Rex: Why should I sail with any of you. 4 of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded. Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Pluem: Uhhh 4 of us? Rex: Yes 4 of you! Pluem: Who? Rex: Well Chase and Zuma. Zuma: Oh yeah. Right. Chase: Yeah. Rex: And Kaw. Kaw: Oh yeah. I remmember that. Ryder: Who was the fourth one? Everyone looked at each other again. Rex: Oh. He's not told. You'll have loads to talk about while we're here. Rex looked at Katie. Rex: As for you. Katie: Now don't tell me you giant of the tide. Rex: I love ya lassie. Your in. Rex then looked at the pups. Rex: Might as well take you lot along too. Pluem your lucky. Ryder your in too. And Siam Patrol your in too. I fact your all in. Right! Weigh anchor all hands, prepare to make sail! Ryder: Weigh anchor! So everyone worked together to get the Pearl under sail. But Pluem was below decks alone. Ryder went down to see him. Ryder: You left Rex to the Kraken. Pluem: He's rescued now so it's done with. But Ryder I had no choice. Ryder: You choose not to tell anyone. Pluem: I couldn't. It was none of your business. Pluem walked back up to the top deck and so did Ryder. Meanwhile outside there was a storm coming upon them. Rex and Chase were in the cabin. Rex: So how did you know I was here? Chase: Katie knew where you were and how to get here. Rex: Wow. But how do we get back? Chase: Not sure. Katie should know. Rex: Then lets go ask her. So Chase and Rex go to Katie who was on the wheel deck. Rex: Katie. Katie: Yeah? Rex: How do we get back to Adventure Bay? Katie: When the weather clears, I'll tell you. Rex: Okay. So they waited for the weather to calm down. They had to wait 4 hours though. Soon everyone got together to listen to Katie. It was evening by then. Katie: So we have to rock the ship side to ship and turn her upside down. Then the sun set will flash and we will push through the barrier between this world and the living world and we will be back. Rex: Sound easy enough. Ryder: We better hurry, the sun is almost gone! Katie: Quick! So everyone rocked the Pearl. But a few of them went onto Captain Turbot's boat to get that to go with them. Rex: It's working! And it did! Soon the were holding onto the railing of the Pearl as she splashed upside down! Captain Turbot's boat did the same! They didn't have to wait long. The sun quickly disappeared and The Black Pearl and Captain Turbot's boat began to roar into the sea! They passed through the barrier and splash to the surface! Pluem: Where are we? Katie: We are back. Skye: It's a sun rise. Chase: And look! There's Adventure Bay! Rex: Set a course for Adventure Bay! So they soon got under way. But when they got to port. They all gasped! Rex: I've only been gone for a while and now he thinks he can do this! Ryder: We were worried this would happen! Rex: He's not getting away with this! They all ran to the scene. ??????: That's it crew! Corner them! Alex: Will somebody help us! Rex: Don't worry everyone! I am back! ??????: Impossible! Rex: It's possible Denton! Denton: That's it! I've had it with you! Time to fight! Rex: Your on! Pluem! Lead everyone into battle! I'll take care of Denton! Pluem: Got it! Denton: HA! That little punk?! Your like the start of a bad joke! Pluem: How dare you! Pluem leaped at Denton! But BlackTag just pinned him down! BlackTag: I've got him Denton! Denton: Good. Now Rex! You and me, to the death! Rex: Let's do this! Denton and Rex charged at each other! They smashed each other about! But then Denton smashed Rex into a stone wall! Denton: Ha! Rex lay there in pain. Denton: Oh Rex! Look at you! Your so slightly less than average! Those words made Rex have a flashback. In The Flashback The scene was set in Darwin Australia. Back when Rex was a puppy. Rex was walking along a path. There were 3 teenaged German Shepherds were next to the path. Teenager Dog 1: Ha! Look at him! He's so slightly less than average! Teenager Dog 2: You said it! Teenager Dog 3: Let's have some fun with him! Teenager Dog 1: I know! Let's throw a stick and make him trip. The Teenager Dog got a stick and threw it in Rex's path! Rex tripped on it and flew into a tree! Rex: Ow! My paw! Back To The Fight Denton: Feel the blow! This is one last blow! Say goodbye Rex Weathers! Denton lifted his paw and got out his claws! Rex found a rock and quickly picked it up! He threw it at Dentons paw! Denton: Ow! Rex: Man that was close! Denton: You damaged my paw! Crew! Onto all of them! All the Crew: Yes sir! BlackTag: What should I do with this baby I have her sir? Denton: Kill him! Rex: No! Rex jumped at BlackTag and pinned him down! Rex: Run Pluem! Run! Pluem: I'm not going anywhere! Pluem jumped at Denton! This time he got to him! He began to attack him! Denton: Get off me! Pluem: No! Denton ran to a wall! He smashed Pluem flat on it! The blow was so powerful that it knocked Pluem out! Rex: You evil idiot! Rex got off BlackTag and ran at Denton and gave him a big punch in the belly! Denton: OW! Crew! Retreat! All the Crew! Yes sir! They all ran off as fast as they could! Rex: That will teach him! Then he looked at Pluem. Everyone was around him. Marshall was checking him! This update by User:Chase787 ^^^^ This update by User:Pluem-is-on-the-job vvvv Marshall: uhhh guys got bad News and good News. All pups: what is it? Marshall: Good News he fine All Pups: Phew..... Marshall: Bad news is uhhhh..... All Pups: What is it? Marshall: When i and Pluem are Talking alone he tell me a secret (Flash back) Pluem: Hey Marshall i want to tell you a secret. Marshall: What is it? Pluem: The long time ago i was in the forest and found a weird stuff! Marshall: What is it? Pluem: Well i do some research and finally know what is it. it a Magic stone Marshall: cool! Pluem: yep and i feel so weird because it make me brave make me stronge and clever Marshall: Super cool Pluem: if i to injure you might wacth out Marshall: uhhh ok (glup) (End of flashback) Marshall: That all he say Skye: So we should do what he said now (They all back up and weird thing start to start Pluem body is glowing) Rex: What! like last time! (Pluem wake up) Marshall: uhh that it? Pluem: Thanks to tell everyone Marshall Marshall: No problem Pluem: if i too injure i will become like this Marshall: That why? Pluem: Yes Rex: Anyways They are my enemies Pluem: I want to revenge for everyone want to come and fight again? Rex: sure lets do this but i think denton will be back Pluem: i think so. Denton: And your guess is right! Rex: Denton! Denton: Huh! You not dead yet Baby pups? Pluem: You! (Angry face) (All Denton crew corner all Pups) All Pups exept Pluem and Rex: Pup-fu skill! Denton: NO stop! this is My battle! (Everyone back up exept for Pluem and Rex) Denton: Come on Rex! show me what you got (pull his sword out) (Rex Pull his knife out and they start a fight) Pluem:(Thinking) Should i call back up wait already have! (shout) Siam patrol! Attack all of that crew! Bangkaew: Huh? Roger Lets do this! (All siam patrol Start to have a fight with denton crew) Rex: ahh Pluem: Rex! (Run to him) Are you ok? Rex: NO! Pluem: Marshall! Marshall(Run to them): im here don't worry i will heal you up! Rex: How about the battle!? Pluem: me Rex: What? are you serious? Pluem: Yes Denton: Hahahaha! you just to late for me! Pluem: No! you just to late for me 5 years! Denton: How dare you! Pluem(Pull his Sword out): Start the battle now! (Run to Denton and hit Denton but Denton Block it) Denton: yaa! (hit Pluem very hard) Pluem: You think that are going to kill me? (Pluem hit Denton very hard But Denton Block it Denton hit Pluem very hard) Pluem(Bleed): (Heavy breath) Denton: See? you just to late for me! (kick Pluem) Rex: Pluem! Denton: huh.... i your death time (going to cut Pluem head off) Bangkaew: Pluem! Pluem(Get up quickly and kick Denton away): No Not yet! Denton: What!? Pluem:(Heavy breath) Ramepage mode..... (Pluem Body glow again) Denton:(gasps) Pluem: Yaaaa!! (Hit Denton 5 Times in a roll) Denton(Bleed): No way..... (Heavy breath) Pluem: Serves you right Denton! Denton: Crew! Retret! (run away) All crews: Yes sir (follow Denton) Pluem:(Heavy breath) Marshall: You did it! Rex: Great job! Pluem: Thanks..... but..... im bleed so bad right now..... Marshall: i heal you up! Pluem: no..... Marshall you to late because the wound is so big you don't have a tool to heal that..... Marshall: is? is that mean....... Pluem: Yes i gonna bleed to death..... All pups exept for Pluem: What!? Pluem: i gonna tell you pups..... all i do is for everyone not for only Rex and if someone need you you need to help them (cough) i....i have no.....time (heavy breath) Everest: No please no! Big bro please don't die! (cry) i love you don't die! Please! Marshall: (cry) im sorry. Pluem: So....sorry what? Marshall: sorry that i can't save you Pluem: It ok (cough) g...good bye.....(dead) (all pups cry) Marshall: g....good bye friends..... Katie: will he will be take to the land of dead? Rex: i don't think so (every thing turn black) Pluem: Huh? where am i? (every thing back but not in the same place it a paradise) ???: Welcome little bro Pluem: Huh? who are you Siam: My name is siam im you big brother. Pluem: W....Waaa......What!? Siam: yes i am Pluem: You dead? Siam: yes Pluem: h...how? Siam: Well because of Thai evil kittens group. Pluem:(shock) (Heavy breath) (angry) i gonna revenge for you big brother. Siam: Thanks And Take care of Everest Pluem: I Will. Siam: Now i will sent you back. Pluem: Thanks big bro. Siam(body glowing and point his paw to Pluem) Pluem: Good bye Big brother...... Siam (cry) Siam: good bye...... (cry) (Pluem body start to disaapear) Pluem: Take care....... (Disaapear he have been sent back to normal world) Siam: Take care little bro.........(Tear up) (back to normal world Pluem are wake up around the city hall) Pluem:(sigh)Now! i Will revenge for you big bro! (Rex and Denton are fighting) Rex: yaa! (hit denton) Denton: gah! (kick Rex) Rex: i hate you! (kick denton but denton block it with his sword) (Rex hit denton) Denton: gah! Pluem: Stop! Rex: im....impossible.... Denton: Crew get that guy! All Denton crew: Aye! (All denton crew run in to Pluem and going to attack soon) (Slow motion) Pluem(Thinking): Siam give me a power i don't know how it work. (Flashback) Siam: i give you a power you must know how to use it but no time. Pluem: Ok! (End of Flashback) (Pluem pull his sword out and the sword start to change in to amazing cool looking sword) Pluem: yaa! (swing his sword and all Denton crew flew away!) Denton: What!? Pluem: wow...... (And mysterious cat come out of no where) ???: Did you forget about me huh? Pluem? Pluem: Summer! Summer cat (good): hi again! (The dimension portal appear at the front of them and Another mysterious cat come out of the portal) ???: i come back to revenge you stupid dogs! Pluem: uh oh.... you again? Summer cat (Bad): hi again you fools Summer cat (good): ano....another me? Denton: i will join you destroy them.... Summer cat (Bad): good.... Pluem: (sigh) it make me have a headache Summer cat (bad): Energy sword! Summer cat (good): Energy sword! (Energy sword come out) Pluem: Light saber! (his blue light saber comeout) (And They start to fighting Summer cat (good) fight with Denton Pluem with Summer cat (bad) Pluem: Yaaa! (hit summer cat (bad) very hard) (Summer cat (bad) hit Pluem 3 Times in a row) Summer cat (good): Pluem! Denton: You ar...... (Rex come out and help Summer cat (good)) Rex: Go Help Pluem i got This guy! Summer cat (good): Ok! (Jump into summer cat (bad) and Start to Attack) Summer cat (Bad): Get off me! Pluem(Thinking): Now i got to do it Right Now! (Shout) Sword (Sword come out and Start to change to change into Cool looking legend sword) Siam Power! (Sword just shoot a very bright light into Summer cat (Bad) Now he know what is the power that Siam give him) Summer cat (Bad): Ahhhhhhhhhh! (He got shot by Pluem) (Now he is very injure)(Heavy breath) What is this Powerful Power!? Pluem: huh..... (Back to Rex) Rex: yaaa! (hit denton) Denton: gah! (Attack back but Rex dodge it) Rex: Now my Super move! (Rex spin Around and swing his sword and Attack Denton) Denton: Ahhh! (injure and run away) Rex: Hey come back here you! Huh.... finaly done...... (Rex go to Pluem) Rex: Are you alright? Pluem: no...... Rex: Why? Pluem: Because if i have Siam power and The magic stone Power i don't know what going to happend..... Voice: You will be alright Pluem: Huh? Siam? Voice: You will be alright i promise Pluem: Thanks siam Voice: i will always be beside you forever...... (When Pluem hear This he start to cry) Pluem: Thanks Big bro...... Rex: i guess you found you brother in paradise right? Pluem: Yes he will always be beside me always....... The End Happy ending Picture Coming soon! Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:Chase787Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job and Chase787 collabCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Fanon MoviesCategory:MoviesCategory:Pluem-is-on-the-job story